1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an image forming apparatus which can perform restriction of use and can obtain history information on status of use when the image forming apparatus provides user services related to image forming processes such as copying, printing, scanning and sending facsimile. In addition, the present invention relates to a user restriction method and a use history generation method.
2. Description of the Related Art
Recently, an image forming apparatus (to be referred to as a compound machine hereinafter) that includes functions of a printer, a copier, a facsimile, a scanner and the like in a cabinet is generally known. The compound machine includes a display part, a printing part and an image pickup part and the like in a cabinet. In the compound machine, three pieces of software corresponding to the printer, copier and facsimile respectively are provided, so that the compound machine functions as the printer, the copier, the scanner and the facsimile respectively by switching the software.
Since the conventional compound machine is provided with each software for the printer, the copier, the scanner and the facsimile individually, much time is required for developing the software. Therefore, the applicant has developed an image forming apparatus (compound machine) including hardware resources, a plurality of applications, and a platform including various control services provided between the applications and the hardware resources. The hardware resources are used for image fouling processes of a display part, a printing part and an image pickup part. The applications perform processes intrinsic for user services of printer, copier and facsimile and the like. The platform includes various control services performing management of hardware resource necessary for at least two applications commonly, execution control of the applications, and image forming processes, when a user service is executed.
Since the image forming apparatus includes the platform that performs management of hardware resources used by at least two applications commonly, and that performs execution control and image forming processes, software can be developed efficiently, so that productivity for the machine can be improved.
However, as for such compound machine, it is not desirable, from the viewpoint of security, that every user can use all functions of the printer, copier, scanner and facsimile without restriction. For example, it may be necessary to restrict use of the compound machine or use of some functions of the compound machine according to a section the user belongs to or according to a position of the user.
The user of the compound machine uses functions of the printer, copier, scanner and facsimile for various purposes. Thus, by recording status of use such as a use purpose as history information, it becomes possible to strengthen security in consideration of past use status.
However, since each piece of software is provided for each of the functions of the printer, the copier, the scanner and the facsimile according to the conventional compound machine, it is necessary to provide a security function to each piece of software for strengthening security of the compound machine. Thus, there is a problem in that enormous amounts of developing work is necessary and the structure of the software is complicated.